Will you forgive me?
by chasin jason
Summary: Jason turns himself in for killing AJ to protect Micheal. But how will that one choice affect Sam and their love?
1. Chapter 1

Will you forgive me?

Page 1

"I never figured you for the kiss and run kind of guy." Sam said as Jason stopped and turned around to look at the love of his life.

"It's business." Jason said stopping and turning he looked at his woman.

"Would you miss something important if you kissed me goodbye?"

Jason walked over to her and bent down and kissed her soft lips as their kisses lingered between them, he didn't ever want to stop but knew he had to.

"Just don't wait for me." He said running his handover her hair, memorizing the feel of it underneath his hands as she looked up at him as their gaze met and held.

Jason walked into the PCPD on a mission to save Michael. But in the back of his mind wishing he didn't have to do this. Between doing what he thought to be right and the memory of her looking at him as he walked out the door his heart was breaking in two. Who knows how long he would have to serve in prison or if he would ever see her again, to feel her touch, to lay next to her as she slept, to never experience having a family with the one woman in his life that he had made the promise to that would now be broken, the one woman who mattered to him more than life itself. Would she understand? Closing his eyes he tried to shut her out, but the more he did the memories of her, memories of her pregnant and losing the baby, of Christmas, New Years, Emily's Wedding, and on the roof when she made sure he knew how she felt about him, because on that night like tonight, she was the only thing that mattered, but he also had a loyalty to Sonny that overrode his obligations to Sam. Protecting Carly and the boys from anything was the price he had to pay with the promise he made so long ago. The night that he told Sam that he wanted her even if it meant he had everything to lose was hitting home as his heart was literally breaking in two for the woman who had come to mean everything to him in his life.

"What can I do for you Jason" Mack asked

"I need a moment of your time." He said walking into interrogation room with him. " I know who killed AJ." He said as Mack looked at him.

"Do you need your lawyer Jason?"

"No, I am ready to make a full confession."

Sam woke up to the pounding on the door.

"Hold on." Sam yelled

"Sam!" Carly yelled

Clutching the blanket close to her she walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?"

"It's Jason, he turned himself in for murdering AJ."

"What?" She said out loud and she knew why he had been acting so strange tonight. He was telling her goodbye because he couldn't bring himself to say it to her.

"No." She said as tears slid down her face...


	2. Chapter 2

page 2

Sam ran upstairs threw on her clothes and made her way back down the stairs five minutes later. Grabbing her keys and wallet she ran out the door and to the elevator frantically pushing the button to get the elevator to the top floor. In the midst of the tears streaming down her face she remembered how he came through the door as she assembled the sound system. Walking over to her, he kissed her lovingly on her mouth; it blew her away a little because rarely did he come to her in this mood. Yes she knew that he loved her, he wasn't much of a talker but, he showed her how much he loved her by the gesture of holding her hand, always wanting her by his side, the trust they had spoke volumes which is why she couldn't understand even though she knew he couldn't bring himself to break her heart and his by walking away.

Jason sat behind the bars of the cell he was in remembering all the times they had shared. What it was for him to finally find happiness, after all the women he had been with Sam had stolen his heart early on after he had come to know her, by the pureness of hers. He was captivated the more he denied it the more he fell and he swore he would never hurt her if he ever had the chance of having her for himself.

"It's bigger than that." He had said.

"Yeah, It was wasn't it?" She said to herself as she got into the cab. "PCPD please and make it quick." She yelled at the cabbie

About 10 minutes later they pulled up in front. Pulling out some money she paid him and told him to keep the change.

Jason was lying on the bed when he felt her presence. Turning he saw her standing on the other side of the bars that separated them from each other. It was a cryptic moment; it would forever be imbedded in her memory.

"Why?" She said looking at him.

"I am the one who killed A.J."

"I don't believe you." She said she shook her head tears spilled down her cheek.

"I want you to get on with your life Sam." He said not being able to look her in the eyes, unable to bear the pain.

"I'm not going to Jason, I'm in love with you, and I am going to stand by your side forever."

"No Sam. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"You want to talk about fair? You did not commit AJ's murder, and yet here you are admitting you did. What happened Jason? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Michael killed AJ, and I swore a long time ago to Carly that I would protect her and the boys. That's part of my job."

"So, even after all these months and everything we have been through, accepting your proposal and the promise of a life together and family, you would still throw all that away to protect your precious Carly, the one who I might add, screwed you over by sleeping with Sonny and then on top of all that Sonny, takes Michael away from you and she allows it?"

"Yes."

"So, I suppose all those things you said to me tonight, were just lies weren't they? How you felt such contentment and peace at home with me." Sam said as her voice began to break up. She looked at him he wouldn't look at her. " I never mattered to you, did I?" She said looking at him.

"Can't you see that I am responsible for this happening?"

"No, Jason, no you're not."

"Yes, I am. I love him and my lifestyle choice is the reason he killed AJ."

"Jason, you know that is not true, he loves you, he looks up to you."

"Exactly Sam, and that's exactly the reason why I need to do this."

"Jason..."

"Please don't throw us away, if you ever loved me, you would let them know you didn't do this and..."

"Sam! Go home and leave me alone."

"No, we're in this together, Jason look at me." She said as he turned away from her so that she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes, the pain he felt as he tore himself from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 3

Jason stood there as the door shut behind her. Sitting down on the cot he put his head in his hands and wept. He had never in a million years thought it would come to this, because if it had known this was going to happen he never would have dragged Sam along all this time. He was so in love with her and what he just did was beyond forgivable. Closing his eyes, he thought of her and the way she looked as he made love to her. The fire, the passion in her eyes for him always blew him away, but tonight, perhaps because he knew what was going to follow was even more jarring for him. He didn't want to leave his baby, the only woman in this world that completed him in every way.

Sam stepped out to the other side of the door and sank into the chair that had been placed there for people who where to sit and wait to see their loved ones. She however, just sat and wept at the mere thought of losing him forever to his loyalty to Sonny Corinthos. Never in all this time, did she ever feel so much hate for Sonny and Curly. It was as if they had led him right to the slaughter and being the man that Jason was, he would sacrifice himself for Michael so that he could live a life free from ridicule anything for that boy, whom he called his son.

Curly saw Sam come out and was determined to know what was going on.

"What is Jason doing?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sam snapped back

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Jason is once again paying the price for making sure you and the boys are safe and sound, and that Sonny gets away with murder."

"Does it bother you Sam that he is loyal to me and couldn't be bothered with you?"

"After what he just confessed to me, you better watch how you treat me Carly, because unlike Jason, you aren't going to push me around and get away with it. I want to talk to Sonny now." Sam yelled at her.

"Well, he doesn't have anything to say to you, you selfish bitch."

"Did I just tell you that you better watch what you say to me and how you do it?"

"What will you do Sam? You no longer have Jason around to protect you."

"You're right Carly, but neither do you, just remember that. He isn't going to be here to pick up all the pieces of your life when you screw up and believe me Carly you will, because you can't seem to get it through your head ever to stay out of trouble."

"You little bitch." She sneered at her just as she went to take a swing at Sam.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Mack yelled.

"Well, from the looks of it, she is trying to assault me." Sam said turning to Carly.

"Mack, I demand that you tell me what is going on with Jason."

"No Mack, don't tell her anything. She doesn't deserve to know. And no visits either, if I have to stay here all night long to make sure she doesn't get in there to see him I will." Sam said.

"You can't do that."

"You have no idea what I can and cannot do Carly." She said looking at her. Sam was someone to be reckoned with and Carly thought she was the one for the job, little did she know, that the truth that Sam had in her clutches could take Carly down for good.

"Jason is my best friend, he loves me."

"You wish Carly. Does Jason feel obligated, yes. Love you, I highly doubt that. Unfortunately for you, you will never be the owner of his heart, because I am. And he owns mine, and no matter what you do, that will never change, ever. Mack, please get her out of here."

"You are conniving lil..."

Sam looked at her and shook her head, then walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Come on Carly." Mack said as he took her arm, she pulled it out of his grasp, then turning she looked back at Sam one last time before walking out the door.

Sam composed herself and walked back into where Jason was. He looked at her as she undid the clasp on the necklace, taking it off she handed it to him.

"I don't want this." She said handing it to him.

"Sam."

"No, I know where your loyalties lie now and they're not with me or us. Give it to Carly. She is the one you love and always will."

"I love you Sam I always will, you hold my heart and I hold yours."

"If you mean what you say, then tell Mack the truth."

"I can't." He said as he watched her, she took his hand in his as she caressed it, making a memory of it in her mind, she brought it to her lips and kissed it, she opened his hand and placed the necklace in it, just as a tear slid down her cheek and into his hand, then turning she walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 4

Sam sat crouched in front of the toilet throwing up; in between the tears and the constant heartache she had found out what she knew to be the truth. She was just a few weeks pregnant and it most likely resulted from the last time she and Jason were together. The last time she had seen him was when she gave him back the necklace. She had become beyond bitter and hurt and now this. The child that she and Jason wanted so badly was now going to have no father in his or her life, well at least not the father that she had planned on.

"Jason, how are you doing?" Carly asked him.

"Fine." He said.

"Jason what is going on with you, I have never seen you like this."

"Have you seen or heard anything from Sam?"

"No." She said, "She's not important."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

" The woman who loves you who always has."

"No, you're not. Maybe the woman who loves knowing that I am there to clean up your messes, but definitely not the one who loves me..." He said his voice trailing off. He was worried sick about Sam, something was up with her and he knew it. She hadn't come back to see him since the day he last saw her when she returned the necklace. The pain was unbearable.

"Is she still living at the penthouse?"

"No, she's been gone for weeks Jason. She doesn't deserve you and you don't need that kind of bullshit in your life."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I just told her that you had no need for her and that she would be in the way, and that I was first and she never would be."

"You selfish witch, who the hell gave you the right?

"You did, when you promised to take care of me and the boys."

"I want to see Sonny now." He yelled at her.

"What so you can ask him about Sam."

"What the hell is it to you? Send him in here now; I have nothing more to say to you."

"Come on Jason..."

"Get out of here now!" He screamed at her.

"Fine, you know she told me to stay away from you, that you had her heart and she had yours, she forbade me to come to see you that first night you were in here. She literally had Mack toss me out of the PCPD. She can rot in hell."

Jason looked at her and seethed with anger. "You listen to me and you listen good. Sam had every right to do what she did to you, and I applaud her, I broke her heart. From here on out don't come to see me. You and I are through. I have given up everything for you and you still cannot treat me or her with respect. I will always love those boys. No more best friend bull no more crap, you have a problem you seek out Sonny's help, he's your husband. As for me, I am sorry that I ever laid eyes on you."

"Jason, you don't mean that, after all that we have been through?" She said rubbing her head and looking at him.

Sam walked back over to the bed and lay down on it and wondered about her future. The tears had all been cried out. She had the money from Jason's drawer but it was quickly dwindling away. Dr. Meadows to her that she had to avoid stress at all costs, funny but that was going to be just a hard thing to do right about now. She couldn't bring herself to think of Jason, she had become so hurt and that hurt turned to the most unbearable pain that she had ever felt. Losing Lila couldn't compare. He had made broken to promises to her and she never wanted to see him again. As far as she was concerned he didn't deserve to ever know where she was or about this baby, he clearly had shown her where his loyalties were.

"Have you seen Sam?" He asked Sonny.

"No, she's gone... Last I saw of her was when she dropped off the key to your place.

"Sonny, I need you to find her, Get Stan and Max on it."

"Why?"

"How dare you even have to ask me that." Jason looked at him. "You know how much she means to me."

"Well, it's like you are here, you have no more ties with her now."

"After all the sacrifices that I have made for you how I have put my life on the line time and time again. I am in love with Sam, and I need to know what happened to her, and where she is."

"Fine. I will get Max on it." He said.

"You know what Sonny, never once have you told me thank you for anything I have done for you, ever. If and when I ever get out of here, I am no longer working for you."

"I own you Jason."

"That's what you think. You better find out where she is and what she is up to, or I will be letting the authorities know exactly what happened to AJ."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. It's not worth the heartache that I am experiencing for Sam."

"She's worthless Jason."

"Well, that might be how you think about her, but to me she is everything. You never deserved her, ever. And it was by a pure blessing that she came into my life she has literally saved me from myself, I want her found and I know you better find her."

"So you would turn yourself in and let them know the truth that Michael killed AJ?

Fine father you turned out to be."

"I am not his father according to you Sonny, it's all about you being his father and belittling me every step of the way. I had that little boy and he was mine, you sleep with Carly one night and all of a sudden you think you own him. You stole him from me."

"That's enough!" Sonny yelled.

"Unless you have information on Sam, I don't want to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

page 5

"Jason Morgan you have a visitor" The warden said to him from the other side of the bars.

"Sam." He said to himself as she stood up quickly.

"Come with me."

Jason followed the warden down the hall and through the next building to the visitor area as he stood and waited for him to open the door. Walking through he looked for her but didn't see her, instead he saw Justus. Jason took his seat as Justus sat down and looked at him

"You look like hell man." He said to him. "I thought you would want to know I saw Sam."

"What? Where? How is she doing?" Jason asked concerned for the woman he loved more than life itself.

"She's not well Jason, she is about six months pregnant, I don't know where she is living, she wouldn't tell me, From the looks of it Jason, she might be homeless. I don't know what the hell you think you are doing, I know you didn't kill AJ she told me and I believe her, she needs you Jason and I would like to think that you love her enough to do the right thing. Remember that time during the Durant shooting when you were in the interrogation room and I told you needed to start thinking of yourself and not Sonny? The time has come. Don't do this to her, that baby or yourself."

Jason turned put his head in his hands and wept. He had missed her so much and now on top of it to find out she was pregnant with his baby, stirred something in him and there was a fierceness and rage like he had never known. He knew now that both Sonny and Carly most likely had found out that she was pregnant and in order to keep Michael safe and Sonny and Carly from the trouble that they might find themselves in, they didn't let him know about her, her condition or anything. It was as if they just swept her under the rug so they wouldn't have to be reminded about her, and that he would be none the wiser.

"I want to talk to Mack." He said looking at Justus.

"I knew you would make the right decision." He said looking at him "We are going to have you out of here today."

Sam was so tired the baby had kept her up all night long and today she was feeling pain and it was scaring her as she lay here.

"I need you Jason." She said to herself. She looked at Justus' phone number; he had told her to call him if she needed anything at all. Picking up the phone she dialed his number and got his voice mail and left a message and the phone number of where she was at.

Justus' phone beeped while he was sitting there talking to Jason. He looked at it him and said that he would be right back. Walking out the door he took the message and was glad it was her. She left a number and right away he called her back, she was staying at a dive across town, and she needed his help. She was experiencing pain.

Jason looked up and saw Justus' concern.

"What's the matter?"

"That was Sam."

"What wrong with her?"

"She just told me that she is experiencing pain I just called 911 for her, and I called Mack, he is on his way."

"Damn it, you need to get me out of here now."

An hour later Jason told Mack exactly who killed AJ. Jason felt like such a traitor for letting Michael down, but in fact, it was Sonny and Carly that had let him down. If Sonny was the man that he knew him to be he would take the blame for it.

"Was it really worth it to sit here all these months?"

"No."

"No more confessing to crimes you didn't commit Jason. I can't believe I am actually going to say this, but it was very honorable of you to step up to the plate in this whole thing, but this is not your responsibility, and it never was, you are a free man."

Jason looked at Justus and shook his hand.

"Let's go." Jason said as the two of them walked out together.


	6. Chapter 6

page 6

Sam had just been transferred upstairs into a room. Dr. Meadows had come in and talked to her for a bit. She was thankful that she had Justus to help her. But more than anything wanted to have Jason by her side. She missed him so much and he needed to be here. Even though she still felt that pang of anger, she knew why he did what he did to begin with, he loved Michael and all he wanted to do was protect him. How could she be mad at him for that? If anyone deserved that anger turned towards them it was the Almighty Corinthos family. Picking up the remote she turned on the TV the news was on and they came in with a breaking news story on Sonny. The reporter working the segment had said that Michael had indeed killed AJ Quartermaine and that Jason Morgan had confessed that he hadn't committed the crime.

Jason got out of the car and ran towards the ER finding Monica.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Sam?"

"She's been moved upstairs."

"Thanks." He said getting on the elevator and riding it up. Getting out of the elevator he ran over to the nurse's station to inquire about her when he saw Dr. Meadows, running over to her he asked how Sam was.

"She's fine. A little undernourished. She needs plenty of bed rest and I want to keep her on observation overnight. We don't know why she is experiencing pain; it could be due to the circumstances in her life and the stress resulting from it."

"Where is she?"

"In room 321"

"Thanks." He said as he ran down the hall.

Walking around the corner he could hear the news on in her room, coming to the door he saw her, she was near the window, and he walked in and looked at her.

"Jason."

"Sam." He said to her leaning over her and pulling her close to him he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go again, he wouldn't, it would be a cold day in hell before he ever left her side."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, so much." She said looking at him. "I am so sorry for all of this Jason."

"No Sam, it was my fault... I should have never taken it upon myself to confess to this crime. If something happens to you or this baby I will never forgive myself. You mean more to me than anything, and I am sorry that I have made your life hell." He said looking at her.

She pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply as he gave into his desire for her. He pulled her close to him and tasted her, pulling apart briefly he moved the hair out of her eyes to see her as he pulled her back to him for another kiss.

"You look beautiful Sam."

"No I don't."

"Believe me you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in months."

"Well, that might be true." She said looking at him. "Give me your hand." Taking it in hers she placed it on her belly feeling their baby move within her, leaning forward he kissed her stomach

He gave it to her and she put it on her tummy as the baby kicked hard against it. He leaned down and kissed her tummy then looked up at her, with a tear that rolled down his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 7

"Sam I want to marry you."

"No Jason I can't, not now, to much time has passed and you pretty much made your choice when you put Carly ahead of me, the woman who according to you made you forget all the heartache you once had. There's no doubt about it, I love you and always will, but I absolutely refuse to give in to you and just come back because you just came to your senses. I asked you that night to tell the truth, but you wouldn't. And I am sorry Jason, your actions spoke volumes to me about the length you will go to protect her. I am nothing to you and I never was, well, maybe your roommate other than that, you pretty much has shown me that what we had was a lie."

"Sam, you were never just my roommate and you know it."

"No I don't. I plead with you to show me how much you loved me, by not turning yourself in. And what did you do? You told me to leave and get on with my life because you weren't going to change your mind."

"Sam, it doesn't have to be like this.

"Yes, Jason it does. I was so in love with you, I wanted a family and a life with you and like I told you I wouldn't have traded any of it for nothing, but apparently you didn't feel the same thing, because you traded me for Carly."

Lucky got off the elevator and found out where she was.

"Room 321"

Picking up his speed, he ran over to the room and could hear Jason in the room and Sam crying.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucky said. "Don't you think you have caused Sam enough pain? Get out of here before I have you thrown out for harassment."

Jason just looked at him as he bent down and kissed Sam. Rounding the bed he walked over to him and grabbed his collar and pulled him away from her.

"Get the hell away from her." Jason said as he got physical with him.

"I don't think so; I am not leaving her unlike you." Lucky said. "You had your chance to stay or go, from what I understand and as usual you decided that keeping Carly and those boys safe was more important than Sam."

"You have no idea what I did and why."

"You're right I don't because I would never leave Sam, Jason. I would never put her in a place where she would doubt my love for her, ever."

"I am not giving up on us Sam, I won't, our love is bigger than this, it is still there and it will never die and I don't care how long it takes you will be mine again." He said before he walked out and made his way down the hall and realized his worst fears had come true, she had found someone else, and could he blame her? no, he was the one to blame for all of this. He was the one that threw their love away. He couldn't even be mad, even at Lucky for loving her.

"Thank you Lucky, for just being here." Sam said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Hey I love you." he said to her as he leaned down and found her lips with his, as she met his she kissed him back with a fervency trying to forget about the one man in this world she loved with all her heart and would until the day she died.

It had been a week since she had gotten out of the hospital, a week since she had seen Jason and everything in her yearned for him. She was just told by Dr. Meadows to take it easy and to stay away from stressful situations. Sitting here on the bench on the docks she breathed in the salty air. She missed him so much, but she just couldn't forget about what he did to her and to them, it was as if she had never existed in that relationship, as if she was invisible. It was and always would be about Carly, Sonny and the boys. Lost in deep thought she didn't see him coming towards her.

"Sam."

"Hey babe." She said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, she kissed him back. How is my girl today?"

"Hungry." She said.

"Shall we?"

Sam took Lucky's hand as they walked over to Kelly's. Opening the door for her she walked in first then waited for him. Looking around she sat down with Lucky at a table over in the corner as the waitress made her way over to them the men's restroom door opened and out walked Jason, he saw her and their eyes locked on each other and it was as if they were back together. All the intenseness of them flooded back like rushing waters as she experienced memories of the two of them, especially when she had first started falling in love with him with the loss of Lila, then Hope, then working together finding Michael and all the love in between. She knew she could never forget him and she was an idiot for trying to do so. What they had was a love that would never die, would always be alive. And she wondered for the first time in a long time if she had been right to move on to try to forget, and as if on cue and in tune with seeing him the baby started to move within her.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I need some air." She said looking over at Lucky.

"I'll come with you."

"No, no. I'm okay; I'll be back in a few minutes. Just go ahead and order me the cheeseburger, fries and I'll take a large glass of ice water." She said getting up from her chair she walked past him and grabbed her coat, then walked out the door and down the way a little bit and out of sight she stopped and started to cry.

Jason walked over to her and put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I love you Sam, I know, I made the wrong decision and I should never have done what I did, I was wrong, but I have never not for one minute stopped loving you. I made a promise to you to start a family and asked you to marry me and I want those things so badly, and I know you do to."

"I am in love with you Jason, I never stopped. And I want to be with you so badly, take me home with you please."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 8

"Sam, where are you going?" Lucky asked her.

"I'm going home with Jason" She said watching him.

"No Sam, don't do this to us."

"Lucky, I need to do this, Jason has my heart and I can't live without him."

"I'm not going to give up on you, on us." Lucky said

"I know you don't understand all of this, but you will in time. Jason is my soul mate. I love him more than life itself, and its better that I let you go now before we go on any further with this." She said.

"I can't believe this Sam He left you for Carly He chose her over you, what makes you think he will never do this to you again?"

"I don't Lucky, but I need Jason like I've never needed anyone."

"Not even me?"

Sam couldn't look into his eyes, because the hurt that she was causing was the same thing that Jason had caused her when he left.

"I'm not going to give up on what we shared or on us."

"Please Lucky, I am begging you to let this go."

"No." He said pulling her to him.

"Step away from her now." Jason said as he moved closer between him and her. "She's made up her mind." Jason said as Sam reached out and grabbed his hand in hers taking it and squeezing it tightly she looked at him with her eyes it said it all to him, She was his as their hearts reconnected again, she stepped closer to him and held onto Jason.

"Take me home Jason, Please."

"No." Lucky said as he pulled her she lost her balance and fell on the ground.

"Goddamn you." Jason said as he hit him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"Help me Jason." As Jason crouched down next to her and held her close. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." She said holding up her hand for him to take it in his. Gently he helped her up and got her to her feet as they started walking home she turned one last time to look at Lucky shaking her head.

Jason took out his key and unlocked the door as he stepped aside letting her walk in first, taking a look around as the memories of the two of them came flooding back like a gate being opened. She remembered everything that had originally brought her here to this place to begin with, falling in love with the best person she ever knew, and the best place she had ever had the chance to live. It was by no mistake that she and Jason had found each other, both lost and broken and afraid to love again. Their love was so unmistakable. They had found what they both had looked for so long in each other; they were and always would be one. But this place also held extreme heartbreak for her when he left to help Carly and she couldn't help but remember the total rejection she had felt after she had poured out her heart that night. She could never forget the night they made the baby she is now carrying. Turning around she looked at him as tears slid down her cheeks, as he watched her, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, he couldn't expect that. He had hurt her so deeply when he pushed her away.

"So much has changed Jason." She said walking over to the window and looking out over the city.

" That's true, but our love hasn't and never will, we can't deny what we feel. If we could we wouldn't be here. Please say you will stay with me. When I asked you to marry me Sam, I couldn't see what the future held and I know now that I should never have done what I did Sam, all those months away from you have been pure hell and it wasn't worth it. I know, I have hurt you so badly and that I don't deserve to have you with me or in my life. I have missed you so much Sam and my love for you has just grown stronger than ever. I should have never chosen Carly over you and ..."

Sam looked up at him and shook her head putting her fingers to his mouth her right hand found his collar and she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply as he kissed her back his hands found their way to the sides of her face and pulled her closely to him. Tears from his eyes began to slide down his cheeks and they mingled with hers as they continued to kiss. Pulling away she looked up at him.

" Love me Jason."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She said as she pulled away from him, licking her lips, savoring his flavor on her lips, wrappinghis arms around her he gently picked her upin his arms as she nuzzled into hisneck, gently placing kisses on him, he moaned deeply within him and carried her upstairs to their bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 9

Sam wasn't sure for how long she was out for. Turning over she saw that Jason had gotten up; she looked around the room and saw that there was a fire in the fireplace for her. Closing her eyes she lay her head back down on the pillow and fell back asleep for a bit longer.

"Tell me is she upstairs?" Carly asked.

"That is none of your business."

"Well, I am making it my business to know what she is doing here with you."

"I have nothing more to say to you, I told you that the day that I last saw you."

"Sonny is sitting in jail now; I hope you are proud of yourself."

"I am. And he should be. He is Michaels "real" father."

"Don't you start that crap with me Jason I want you to get him out."

"No. I told you that day I wasn't going to help you anymore, you are basically on your own. Tell me something, you knew that Sam was pregnant didn't you, carrying my child?"

"Yeah. Sonny and I both knew."

"And you didn't tell me, why?" He inquired of her.

"Because Sonny and I didn't want you to know about it, it would have distracted you and we hoped that she would lose the baby and would have no ties with you whatsoever." she said as he seethed with anger not being able to believe the last part of the statement.

"That is MY child Carly. Mine. After all that I have done for you and Sonny, and this is the thanks that I get, you were willing to withhold information about Sam and our baby from me, knowing that she could have lost the baby?"

"Yes."

"Well, guess what? I hope Sonny rots in jail and that you live to regret every decision you have ever made."

"I can't believe this, you are my best friend Jason."

"You are such a clueless selfish person, get the heck out of my house and if I never see you again it will be too soon!" He yelled at her just as Sam came down the stairs.

"Well, it's nice to see something's never change. Still think you can rule Jason's world huh Carly?"

"You little tramp. I should have taken care of you when I could have."

"Is that a threat?" Jason yelled at her.

"That's right. You better watch yourself; you might take a nasty fall and kill that baby one of these days." She said to Sam as Jason watched it all unfold.

Sam walked over to the phone and called the PCPD and talked to Mack, told him what Carly said and said she wanted to press charges against her. Mack said he would have someone there within five minutes to take a statement, and to keep Carly there if she and Jason could.

"I can't believe you are letting her do this to me Jason."

"I am not letting her do anything to you, you did it all by yourself."

Carly walked over to Sam "You tramp." She said as she reached out to slap her Jason couldn't move fast enough she slugged Sam sending her to the floor. "Sam!" he yelled out looking down at her as she lay on the ground, afterwards Carly looked at her and made her way to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jason grabbed onto her and held her tightly with his hands on her. Backing her up he walked over to Sam as he knelt down beside her Carly got loose and made her way to the door but when she opened it up Mack was on the other side with Lucky.

"Sam!" Lucky screamed out as he made his way to her.

"What the hell happened here?" Mack said.

"Carly threatened Sam to physically hurt her so that she would lose the baby, then she knocked her out."

Mack got down to Sam as she was coming to her lip was bleeding and her mouth was full of it. Jason ran up the stairs to get a washcloth and cleaned her up.

"Do you want to press charges against Carly?"

"Yes."

"You witch, you'll pay for this."

" I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Lucky said as he handcuffed her and read her her rights.

"Jason, I need you."

"Rot in hell." Jason said to her as he helped Mack get her over to the couch. Mack took Sam's statement then he walked out with Lucky and Carly in handcuffs; then turning around he told them he would call them should he need anymore information.

"I'm so sorry Sam."

"That freaking witch is out of control, do you know how many times I saw Sonny while you were away?"

"Sam, I asked him specifically to find out where you were and what was going on with you, he couldn't even do that. I don't care about Sonny or Carly. I love Michael and Morgan, but I can't stand their parents so I cannot deal with the boys right now, Bobbie is going to have to step in and take some kind of responsibility, My focus from here on out is you and our baby, angel."

"I'm no angel, Jason."

"You are to me Sam, you saved me from myself with your love, honesty, and trust in me, I swear after Courtney I just never thought I could love again, but then I came to know you and I knew that what I had with her couldn't ever be compared to you and the love that I have. I am so deeply head-over-heels in love with you McCall."

"Jason..." She said with her busted lip. "I feel the same way, I am so happy we are going to have this baby and that you are here with me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I need to know. Did you ever sleep with Lucky?"

"No, I belong to you body and soul Jason, the only thing I did was kiss him, that's it and I couldn't stop thinking of you when I did that, I know I should be angry Jason, but I can't, You have come back to me and all I want is to be your wife and the mother of your children."

"What did I do to deserve you Sam?"

"You took me in when I had no where else to go and you made me fall in love with you Jason. You still are the best person I have ever known."


	10. Chapter 10

pg 10

After resting her head she looked up at him. "I feel as though we have a new beginning Jason."

"We do my love."

"Can we celebrate by having something to eat?"

"Yeah, what would you like?"

"Chinese Food of course."

"I though you would never ask, anything specifically?"

"No, but I would like some sweet and sour chicken, rice, broccoli beef, chow mien..." She said as he started to laugh at her.

"Come here Mc Call." He said holding out his arm to her she came to him as he hugged her close to him, the baby kicked him. He pulled away and looked down and kissed her stomach again.

"She loves you Jason."

"Not as much as I love her and you."

"Give her time; she has the best daddy in the world." She said kissing him as she walked away and up the stairs to use the restroom. He picked up and called the Golden Dragon and ordered the food. A few minutes later she walked back down to him.

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"You are going to need to pick up my things from Lucky's house, or buy me new stuff."

"Is that all you have there?"

"No, I have my personal belongings."

"Then I will pick up all your stuff tomorrow."

"What are you upset about?" She asked seeing a noticeable difference in his demeanor change suddenly. "You're upset that I was with him aren't you?"

"I don't know Sam, I mean does it bother me to see you with him, for him to kiss you, yes I'm jealous as all get up, but I am the one who made you do that, to turn to someone else for comfort, I shouldn't have gone, and I am the one to blame."

Jason stood looking out the window thinking about all that had happened this afternoon, and the thing that stood out the most was Sam coming home to him. To make love to her again to have her by his side was more than he could bear. He had been an ass to leave her, and he was so blessed to have her again. He knew it would take time for her to completely trust him again, but it was worth it. She never left his thoughts, she was imbedded into the deepest parts of him and he had yearned for her in a way that couldn't be expressed.

Sam had just gotten out of the bathtub when she heard the knock on the door down below, finding the biggest t shirt she could and a pair of his sweats she put them on and made her way down the stairs as he was setting up the dinner at the table in the kitchen.

Looking up she looked so cute, the pants were dragging and the t shirt barely covered her belly but she was barefoot and her beautiful hair cascaded over her shoulders in such a way that he had a hard time keeping his thoughts straight. He didn't want to push her though; if she came to him he would never push her away.

"These things don't fit me to well." She said looking down at her pants she pulled on both sides away from her legs showing how big they were.

"You look beautiful Sam."

"Oh wait a minute." She said as she walked over to the stereo and turned it on, then came back and looked at him.

"You want me to dance with you don't you?"

"Of course, but after dinner, I am famished."

"Would you like a beer?"

"No. I will have what you are having."

"I'm having ice water."

"That's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am giving up beer until after you have the baby."

"You are the most considerate man I know Jason, don't you know that every time you do something like that I fall deeper in love with you?" She said as he looked at her and smiled. As she got up to go get some ice water.

"No, you sit down and I will get it for you."

"Lets eat." She said as she made her way through the boxes. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I forgot what I was going to say." She said laughing. "Must not have been important, Oh yeah, I remember now, I think I have some of my maternity clothes upstairs in the spare room, I don't think we ever got rid of them."

"Well, we can look after dinner. Right now, I want you to eat, the baby needs it and so do you." He said in a concerned voice.

She looked at him and smiled. He loved seeing her like this, as she slipped off of her chair he started to ask her what she was doing when she walked over to him and kissed him then walked back over and sat back down and proceeded with dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

pg 11

After dinner was through she collected the plates and taking her drink she walked into the living room with him. Setting her water down on the table she took his hand and changed the music on the stereo to something slower. Finding it she turned it up as she turned he was standing there with open arms waiting for her she walked over to him and put her arms around him and got as close as she could with the baby between them.

All those months of sitting in prison, he had remembered dancing with her, having her close, in sync with one another, mind, heart and body, And he would never forget the night they danced in the rain on the rooftop that would forever be etched in his mind.

Pulling away from him she looked up at him then rested her head back on him and continued to dance through the end of the music.

"Why did you look at me like that?"

"I wanted to make sure this was real."

"Oh this is real baby, I am never leaving you again, ever Sam."

"I'm so tired Jason, I didn't sleep much while you were gone, tears and heartbreak occupied my days and especially my nights away from you."

"Yeah, I know Dr. Meadows gave me the update, Sam if something happens to this baby I will never forgive myself."

"You didn't know Jason; you had no idea that I was pregnant."

"You were never going to let me know were you?"

"No." She whispered to him as she turned away.

"I have really hurt you haven't I?"

"Yes." She said as her eyes filled with tears. " I need to go to sleep." She said not wanting to go there with him right now.

"Well come on I will get you situated."

"No, I want to sleep on the couch." She said pulling the blanket off the back of it she lay down and closed her eyes as he watched her. She was so beautiful but right now he was more determined than ever to win her back, all of her, not just pieces of her. Leaning down he kissed her cheek " I love you Sam, I know I never told you enough, but everyday for the past 6 months I prayed that one day I would be able to tell you that. I will never take you or our love for granted again." He said to her. Leaning over he kissed her stomach then got up and turned off the light making his way up the stairs to their room.


	12. Chapter 12

pg 12

"NO!" she screamed out loud, Jason heard her and woke up. "Sam." He said as he got up out of bed and quickly made his way down the stairs, finding her sobbing.

"I'm right here Sam." He said as he reached out to her she came to him hugging him close to her.

"Jason, don't leave me again please, please don't." she said in between sobs.

"I wont I promise Sam." He said holding her in his arms she had been tormented so much. No wonder her health, and her lifestyle took a decline, it had made a horrible scar on her heart.

"Come with me." He said holding her hand he led her upstairs where he could hold her for the rest of the night while she slept, laying down next to her he moved the hair out eyes and off her shoulders and kissed her neck then held her close to him rubbing her belly until she fell back asleep.

The next morning Sam woke up looking around the room. She had no idea how she had gotten there closing her eyes she fell back asleep for a bit longer. Jason was down stairs making some eggs, toast and fresh fruit for her breakfast. Putting the teapot on the stove he turned it on and let it get hot, he bought her some herbal tea. The baby was kicking her bladder so hard she figured she had better get up and use the restroom; she didn't want to have any accidents on his bed. Slowly she got up and made her way there then washed up and walked downstairs and stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched him take care of her every need, walking over to him she slipped her arms around him quietly she made him jump a little.

"Didn't mean to startle you handsome, breakfast smells delicious." She said as he turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Here." He said handing her a cup of tea.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did I end up upstairs?" She said looking at him with a curious look on her face.

"You don't remember?"

"Nope."

"You had a bad dream late last night, so I brought you up with me and held you so that you would sleep."

"Thank you." She said to him. "I can't remember what I was dreaming about."

"Why don't you sit down and I will bring you your breakfast." He said as he pulled out the chair for her to sit down in, she did as she got comfortable in it she took a small sip of her tea and putting the cup back down she remembered her dream last night as it replayed in her mind, she was at the prison and they were putting Jason to death for a crime he didn't commit. A tear slid down her cheek as she sniffed he heard her looking around on the other side of the cabinet he saw her.

"Sam."

"I'm okay."

"Did you remember it?"

"Yeah, and I don't want to discuss it with you."

"Hey, I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to." He said just as the phone rang. She reached over and grabbed it off the table.

"Hello."

"Hey, I was just calling to see how you were doing this morning?"

"Fine."

"You're lying through your teeth and we both know it."

"I said I am fine."

"I want to meet with you today Sam."

"No."

"I'm not giving up Sam."

"Suit yourself." She said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Lucky."

"What did he want?" He asked with a jealous undertone.

"Just wanted to see how I was doing this morning, that's all."

"That's all?"

"No. He wants to meet with me today."

"You slept with him didn't you?" He said to her in an angst ridden voice.

" I told you I didn't."

"That's bull Sam, how can he be in love with you like he claims to be?"

"I don't know Jason, maybe the same way you fell in love with me, if you are so interested maybe you should get together with him and compare notes." She said slamming her tea cup as tea flew everywhere. "I don't care if you believe me or not, I didn't give my body to him, ever. And furthermore, you were the one who told me to get on with my life, you left me, it wasn't the other way around. I'm done." She said leaving her uneaten breakfast she got off her chair and walked out.

"Damn it." He yelled out loud as she made her way upstairs. Walking into the bedroom she slammed the door behind her and lay back down on the bed and fell back to sleep. About 15 minutes he opened the door to their room and quietly went around to her and sat down, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have a lot to be very sorry for."

"The last thing I would ever want to do is sleep with someone else. I gave you all of me the first time we made love, but I gave my heart to you a long time ago Jason when I first came to live here with you. I have been in love with you for so long and when you went away, I couldn't do it without you. You are my life Jason, without you I am nothing."

Jason looked away, She had this uncanny way of making him feel things that he wished he could just ignore. He wasn't much of a talker to begin with but her forthrightness and honesty made him want to talk more, she was the only woman in the world who had ever captured his heart, she made him feel things that he didn't quite know hot to react to. But most of all and in his heart of hearts he wanted to be a better man for her because she deserved that and so much more.

"It practically killed me to have to walk away from you, to know we wouldn't have a family and be together until the end of our days. To have to know you went to prison for a crime you didn't commit broke me a little bit more everyday, and I became so full of bitterness and anger, I wanted to have this baby and never let you know about her, ever, and I know that was wrong to even think that, but that was my frame of mind." She said in between sobs.


	13. Chapter 13

pg 13

The phone began to ring when Sam was reading downstairs on the couch. Jason had gone to take a shower, slowly getting up she made her way over to the desk.

"Okay, okay, just a minute, I'm coming." She said out loud.

"Hello?"

" Put Jason on the line, NOW!"

"I will make this very simple for you.. No." Sam said and hung up.

About two minutes later the phone rang again and Sam refused to pick it up as it went to the answering machine Jason was coming down the stairs. The volume was up...

" Pick up this phone now!" Carly screamed into the phone. Jason looked at Sam and shook his head. "I want to talk to Jason now!" She screamed on the phone.

Sam bust out laughing she just couldn't contain it any longer.

"Hello?"

"Well, it about damn time."

"What's the matter?"

"I need you to come get me out of here now."

"Uh yeah, I don't think so. You got yourself in there on your own, I think you need to have a reality check, I am no longer bailing your butt out of the trouble you get into. As far as I am concerned you and I are no longer friends, acquaintances or otherwise."

"I can't believe you are going to stick up for that..."

"Don't you even say it?"

"Please Jason, I am desperate."

"I was desperate to, to know information on Sam. Her whereabouts and what was going on with her. I pleaded and begged you for that information and what did you and Sonny do? You turned both turned your backs on me."

"That is different and you know it Jason."

"No, it's not. You had me thinking something horrible had happened to her for months. Do you know how heartbreaking that was for me? To know that I couldn't do a damn thing, you held me a prisoner in my own private hell and what's more you enjoyed doing it let Sonny bail you out."

"This isn't over by a long shot."

"Oh yes it is." Jason said and hung up and hugged Sam to him.

Jason and Sam rode the elevator to the third floor got out and checked in at the nurses' station.

"Jason, glad to see you, Monica said that you were out, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Do you have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Meadows?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me page her to let her know you are here, By the way, its good to see the both of you."

"Thanks." Sam said turning to Jason and smiling as he pulled her close to hold her next to him.

"Sam, Jason, come right this way." Dr. Meadows said.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Fine."

"Well, let's take a look at that baby girl shall we?"

"Okay." Sam said as she got position on the table, Dr. Meadows took her position near the equipment and Jason on the other side of Sam holding her hand. A few minutes later Jason saw the baby on the screen, she was kicking her mommy. He leaned up and kissed Sam then her stomach.

"Is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she is a little underweight but that can be fixed, otherwise her heartbeat is good, she's active and everything is going well with her. Now, I want to know how are things going for you Sam?"

"Better." She said looking up at Jason.

"Now the two of you know, from the experience that we had last time, which you need to take it easy Sam. No extra curricular activities okay? We want to see this baby come to full term this time and we don't a repeat of the last time. Jason, no extra unneeded stress for her, I want her to be a couch potato and I know that is going to be hard, but we need to just take it very easy, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I think we are about done here." She said smiling at the two of them. " I want to see you back in two weeks."

"Okay."

An hour later they were sitting in Kelly's. Sam had a craving for one of Mike's burgers, fries and a milkshake.

"Is that good?" Jason asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, Its absolutely fantastic."

"You're to cute angel."

" Do you want a French fry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here." She said dipping it in the ketchup and then feeding it to him.

"Mmm." He said winking at her as the door to Kelly's opened and Courtney walked in she looked at the both of them and shook her head in disgust then walked over to them.

"You know Jason I can't believe you are sitting here eating lunch with Sam. You are not the person I once knew."

"You never knew me, you only pretended to. Sam is the only woman who has ever known me and ever will." He said to her.

"I can't believe you allowed Sam here to have Carly thrown in jail." She said in an accusing tone of voice. Jason just looked at her and shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to you." He said.

"Fine, but I have one more thing to say to Sam. Jason just feels sorr..."

"That's it." He said getting up and telling her to get outside.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jason asked her.

"A woman who is still in love with you." Courtney said

"You don't know the meaning of the word." Jason screamed. "You are such a idiot and I can't stand the sight of you. Don't you ever start thinking you can get me back. I would have to be freaking nuts to do that and I am not a willing participant. I am IN LOVE with Sam, she is and always be the love of my life."

"Jason..." She said between tears

"Save it for someone who gives a damn." He said to her walking away in total disgust.

Sam was waiting around the corner for him. "Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready." He said putting his arm around her and walking off toward the car.


	14. Chapter 14

page 14

Sam turned over in bed and could just make out Jason's silhouette with the moonlight bathing the bedroom she was unable to sleep the baby was kicking constantly as if to wake her up and make her deal with all that was on her mind. Tears poured out her eyes and down her cheeks. Finally not being able to take it anymore she slowly turned over and got up out of bed and made her way downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she sat on the bottom step and began sobbing. Jason had gone out of his way in the time span of a little over a month that he had come and she had moved back in to tell her how much he loved her at every turn. The only problem was that the more he tried to hit it home the less she tried to catch it and hold it in her heart. And Gd help her thoughts of

Lucky ran through her mind all the time and she felt bad, her heart was torn in two. She never in a million years thought she would ever see Jason again, when he told her to get on with her life, she didn't want to believe it but as each day passed into the next and those became weeks she lost more and more hope and then she had found out she was pregnant and the love that she had turned to such resentment for him and she just couldn't deal with it, she remembers that fateful morning. Walking along the pier so broken and unable to face the reality that Jason would never come back she was beside herself with hurt and that's when Lucky found her...

Jason turned over in bed and realized she wasn't there, putting his hand where she had been the sheets were cold, throwing the blankets off he sat up and listened to the quietness of room. Swinging his feet out and down on the ground he got up and walked out rounding the corner he heard her crying. And for the first time he knew he just knew she was going to go. To much time had gone by and her heart no matter how much she tried, she couldn't come to grips with the fact that he had gone. She understood, but it should never have ever come to that. He saw her slipping away from him, he could see it in her eyes, and in her touch. His decision had destroyed them and he didn't know, he didn't know how he could live without her. Thinking back over a year ago now he had told her that he wanted to be with her even if it had meant that he had everything to lose, tonight, right now, in this moment he realized that he would never love another again, she was his and always would be, but right now he had to let her go.


	15. Chapter 15

page 15

Sam looked over at Lucky holding his hand in hers. She had told him over a month ago that for right now, because she was so messed up that she couldn't commit to him... The day she left Jason had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. Looking back at him as he watched her go, it was like her heart had broken allover again. She never wished to hurt him, ever. Sam wasn't like that, to give up so easily but she knew what she knew and what she knew was that she had to be away from him. It had been a few weeks since seeing him, but here right now as she lay here in the hospital E.R. today their baby would be born. The baby she only had wanted with him, when she closed her eyes she saw them, it wasn't Lucky, it was Jason and if she could just get over the fact that he hurt her as deeply as he did, truly forgive him and give him the chance to make it right, she would but she couldn't at least not right now. It had all come down to choices, right and wrong ones that had been made and the consequences of them.

Lucky held her hand in his as he looked at her; she had tears in her eyes as she looked away from him. He knew her heart was being torn in two. Jason would be here soon and for her sake he wanted to be supportive. She hadn't really talked about what happened between them, and personally he didn't want to know. He had been elated the day she called him and let him know she needed to come back. But it had been very hard on her, he saw it everyday in her. Her tears were a constant and she had become so withdrawn not to the point of him being worried sick but still he was worried. She loved Jason, with everything in her and that was a harsh reality to come to grips with. He had seen him coming and going around Port Charles and there was a disdain between them, both in love with the same woman, they couldn't talk let alone look at each other.

Jason rode up the elevator to the third floor. Their baby was going to be born today he missed her so damn much, more so than when he had been in prison, here there was little distance between them which made it worse for him. He couldn't stay home at night so he ended up a lot of times at Jakes then some local hotel room. When she left the life that was in her and in them went with her making his life dark and miserable. The day she left was the worst day of his life, ever. He felt so helpless to be able to do anything. Making his way to the nurses' station he found Dr. Meadows as he made his way down to the E.R. and looking in he saw her with Lucky, then as if on instinct she turned and saw him and in that moment he saw a look in her eyes that gave him hope, even if it was just a little. They had been through to much over the course of almost 2 ½ years. He wouldn't miss this day for the world, and he knew in his heart that she would never make him, it wasn't in her to be unfair, she was just so screwed up. As he pushed through the door he walked in.

"Hey." He said as she started to really cry.

"Can you give us a few minutes Lucky?" Sam said between sobs.

"Yeah." Lucky said.

Jason walked over to her and leaning down he hugged her close to him. She cried into his shoulder. His touch on her was a welcome like a long awaited letter. He just held her so close to him feeling within him that she needed that much more than anything else. Everything in him knew along with that look that she shot back at him from the bed when he looked at her spoke volumes to him. She loved him, more than that she was in love with him. Their love would never fade away, it was to strong.

"I'm so glad you're here Jason."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Sam."

"I miss you Jason, so much."

"I know you do, because I do so much to Samantha, more than you'll ever know."

"Sam, are you just about ready to get things underway, in about 15 minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Oh by the way, Mr. Spencer told me to give this to you." She said handing her a note as Sam reached out and took it from her she took it and opened it up.

Samantha,

I look at you and I see the deep love you have for Jason. A love that won't die no matter how much you try to put it to death. I love you, but I also know that loving you isn't enough... not when your heart is with someone else. I wish you, the baby and Jason all the best.

Lucky.

She said out loud then breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she looked at him and smiled. Jason looked at her drinking her in beauty. " I am so in love with you Sam...I just want you to come home, but I know it has to be your move and not mine. I will wait for you forever, just let me know if I have a chance of winning you back." He said as the nurses came in and prepped her for surgery.

"I've thought of nothing else Jason, but I don't want you to live in hell that I have created out of anger."

"Let it go Sam, just let it go. I am here and nothing can stop us or our love and that is apparent to everyone, even to you Sam that's why you are so scared...You are scared that the next time I leave I am never coming back...I am committed Sam, only to you, I know that I have made stupid choices, but I beg you don't keep raking me over the coals for something that has already been said and done..."

"I don't want to Jason, I just need you to be there for me, to love me again and the reassurance that you will never go again. It screwed me up, and I want to be a family Jason more than anything. You are the only man for me and I know it, and I know I have been so damn moody, my hormones have gone completely nuts."

"Shhhhhh." He said trying to get a word in as he leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back. Pulling him to her with her hands her tongue crashed with his as she tasted him she told him she wanted him and everything that came with it.

"I have been such a fool Jason."

"No Sam, you have been hurting and I was just pushing to hard, I wanted it all to be back to normal again, but what we have been through will make us so strong. I don't know what the future holds for us Sam, but by god I want to be with you and our baby, and I want to marry you."

The nurse came in and gave her an epidural as she looked at him. The baby's monitor had been turned on and she kept looking back over at Jason as the little heartbeat fluttered within her. He took his seat next to her as Dr. Meadows came in and made sure that she was fine. The nurses continued to drape her and had her hooked up to every conceivable monitor to make sure she was fine.

"The baby's heartbeat is strong. You got one healthy baby Sam." Dr. Meadows said as she looked at her then to Jason.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She said as the anesthesiologist made her way over to Sam and right before she got put under Jason told her he loved her, and then they put the mask over her as Jason sat right by her side holding her hand. A few minutes later Monica and Alan came by.

"Everything is going to be okay Jason. Sam is healthy and you are strong. I am so happy for the two of you; I want to be involved in this baby's life." She said as Jason nodded.

"Everything looks fine here." Dr. Meadows said. "Just two more incisions and this baby is going to be here. Jason, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes." Jason said.

"Okay."

"Blood pressures good, baby's heartbeat is strong." The nurse said.

"Okay, here comes the baby." She said gently easing the baby out "It's a girl." She said looking over at Jason who had tears streaming down his face. "Here you go daddy, cut right here." Dr. Meadows said as the baby started crying loudly he looked at her, she was beautiful and he looked at Sam as they lifted the mask off of her. The nurses whisked her off to be cleaned, weighed, measured, and pricked.

Jason walked over to her and kissed her awake. She looked at him kind of out of it

"We have a beautiful baby girl and I love you Sam."

"Congratulations Sam." Dr. Meadows said. "You have a healthy baby girl, you should have no problem having any more children, but I still want to check you out okay?"

"Yeah, thank you for everything."

"Sam my granddaughter is beautiful." Monica said "Emily should be here soon."

"Thanks so much."

"I want you to let me be a grandma to her."

"Of course." She said as she looked for Jason who was hovering near his daughter.

"How much does she weigh?"

"7 lb. 12 oz, 21 inches long."

"Daddy do we have a name?"

"Emma Rose Morgan."

Two weeks later...

Sam was busy nursing Emma in bed while Jason took his shower for the morning. Coming out he watched her from the doorway. She looked absolutely beautiful nursing their daughter. She was so at ease with the baby, since she had been home for the past few days she had been so much more peaceful and he hoped and prayed that they were over this bump in the road.

Sam could sense Jason's presence as she nursed their daughter. Looking down at her she had dark hair and for the moment had the bluest of eyes just like her daddy. For once in the past few months she was blissfully happy and didn't want to have anything to do with the bad memories. She wanted to be with Jason and more than anything wanted to be his wife.

Jason had one thought swirling in his head and that was to make Sam all his and soon. Enough of the waiting, waiting in Sam's mind had equated that he didn't want her and that he would put anything and anyone ahead of their happiness and that simply wasn't the case anymore. Looking at her he wanted nothing more than to be all hers, in fact he longed for the day when she was.

"Hey what are you thinking about handsome?"

"You Sam and how much I want you to be my wife."

"I'm ready to be your wife Jason." She said as he leaned down to kiss her. "No more waiting please. I don't even care if we get married in the luxury of our own place."

"Well, Sam I would love to give you the wedding of your dreams, remember what they were?"

"Yeah, I do, but I have changed so much since then. I just want it to be simple just you and I if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, you and the baby are all I need and want and maybe later on down the road if we wanted to renew our vows someday. Then we could have something more, but for right now I just want it to be us."

"Sam..."

"No Jason, don't try to talk me out of it."

"I was just going to ask you if you are sure about all of this, about marrying me."

"Jason, haven't you heard anything I just said to you?" She said smiling at him "Come here." She said to him in a seductive kind of way, as he rounded the bed, coming close to her she reached out softly and took his hand and pulled him gently down to her as their lips brushed softly against one another at first, then parting their lips their tongues met and danced between them.

Six months later...

Sam lay in Jason's arms in the still of the morning, she thought about how much had happened but more than that how wrong and unfair she had been to Lucky, he knew what she had all along, that Jason Morgan was the only man for her, it was if fate brought them together and together they would always be. As the sun started breaking through the morning fog, she moved her arms around him and held him tighter to her, she was in love and today finally after all these months she was his, for ever, until death do them part. Jason moved the hair from off her shoulders and buried himself into her beautiful neck, as he remembered back to the time, when they danced after Em's wedding, when Sam fell asleep, when everything in him screamed for her, she had past out. Leaning down his lips made contact with her creamy skin as she moaned underneath him, wanting him so badly, that the ache was never satiated for him, she always wanted him and the fact was he wanted her all the time to, they pleasured each other perfectly. Turning over, her lips met his as they both struggled to take possession of the other's, Jason pulled her to him never wanting to let his woman go and knowing he never would, she was his heart and soul, his comfort and his rock, she was his everything and she always would be and yes, she had forgiven him.

The End


End file.
